Perdiendo la virginidad
by Caramelo Cullen
Summary: Al leer una revista Bella se da cuenta de que había tres lugares para desvirginar a una mujer y ella estaba dispuesta a ser desvirginada por los tres lugares...


-ohhh...hmmm...lo extraño tanto, quiero sentir sus manos en mi! - dije mientras me tocaba los pechos y me los pellizcaba – ah! mi coño...hmmmm siii ahhh...uff que caliente que estoy - Mi coño estaba humedo, no dejaba de tocar mi clítoris y me metia los dedos dentro.-

- Mi coño se moja con solo pensar en su polla, oh, aaahh, me haces tanta falta - Pero aun asi no era suficiente. Mi maldita vagina queria accion y vi un vibrador que tenia en el armario y lo saque, era mi unico consuelo para ese momento.

- ¿Me tendre que consolar con solo esto? - Y me lo meti despacio, para luego hacerlo rapido – Aaaay... no es lo mismo, pero mi coño arde ….necesito corrermeeeee - Me cambie de posicion y pude sentir que mis paredes se contraian.

- Aaaaahhhh...mejor lo pongo mas rapido. Oooohhh siiiii...asi esta mucho mejor...! Ahhh...- Metia y sacaba el vibrador y con la otra mano masajeaba mi clitoris y pensar en él, hizo que me corriera. Cai rendida en la cama, despues de un dia largo en la universidad.

Si lo se, soy patetica, pero es la unica forma de autosatisfacerme, desde que mi que vi a Edward la ultima vez, nunca tuvimos una situacion comprometedora pero sin querer alveces rozaba con mis pezones y me me hacia sentir excitada.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 24 años, soy de estatura mediana, ojos color marrones al igual que mi pelo, tengo los senos al tamaño perfecto de mi cuerpo o sea mediano, soy delgada, de piel albina. Me encanta leer y escuchar musica clasica. Tengo a mi mejor amiga que se llama Alice, que la conoci en la universidad. Estudio para ser doctora al igual que Alice.

La familia de Alice han sido muy generosos conmigo, sobretodo Edward. Uff...si Edward un auntentico Dios griego, es irresistible. Tiene 28 años, de pelo color cobre, ojasos de color verde que eran hipnotisantes y bueno su fisico...estaba para derretirse, tenia el abdomen marcado. Es doctor especialista en neurologia. Y sobretodo es soltero.

Hoy en la noche voy a ir a su casa para darme algunos libros de medicina que tenia guardado y los necesitaba**.**  
Habiamos estado hablando por horas, me enseñaba algunas que otras cosas y me ayudaba con las dudas que tenia. Despues tomamos un poco de whisky, y no nos dimos cuenta la hora que era, me ofrecio quedarme en su casa, en la habitacion de huespedes y yo acepte.

Esa misma noche no pude dormir bien, me hacia calor, asi que me fui a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, en el momento que estaba de ida, pase por la habitacion de Edward su puerta estaba entrecerrada inconsientemente fui hasta su lado y vi que su miembro esta excitado, seguramente tendria un sueño humedo. Al ver su polla dura, me dio curiosidad ver como era, lentamente le baje el boxer que llevaba puesta y vi su ENORME polla, me entro una gran lujuria en ese momento, que senti que me esta humedeciendo.

Mi mano agarro su polla y comenzo a tocarla con cuidado como si fuera un premio. Edward no hacia nada más que gemir entre sueños y sus gemidos me ponian más cachonda, asi que su polla me la lleve a mi boca, comence a lamer, hmmm delicioso. Nunca se la he chupado la polla a nadie... pero a él ...mmmm sabia muy bueno.

Comence a chuparlos, a masturbarle, darle mordisquitos, hice de todo con su polla en mi boca y Edward era ahh...uff...siii..ahhh. Eso asi que me excitara mas, me sorprende que Edward no se haya levantado. Despues de lamerle tambien las bolas, se corrio y eso hizo que le hiciera otra limpieza profunda. Cuando estaba acabando vi que se movio un poco mas de lo normal, asi que alce mi rostro y me tope con los ojos de Edward con sorpresa.

No sabia que hacer, me estaba levantando para irme pero Edward me agarro y me atrajo hacia el para besarme apasionadamente y en medio de ese beso, me agarro el trasero y comenzo a masajearlos, gemi ante el contacto de su mano en mi trasero.

-Hmmmm Bella no sabes cuanto deseaba este momento - Dijo mientra me quitaba la polera y me besaba el cuella que hacia que me estremeciera. Me hecho en la cama boca arriba y sus besos comenzaron a descender hasta llegar a mi coño.

Que humeda que estas - Comenzo a lamer todo mi coño y jugo con mi clitoris.  
- ¡Sigue lamiendo mi clitoris! uff siii Edward...tu si que eres bueno...- Este tipo me llevaba al cielo con su maravillosa lengua - Hmmmm aaaahhh...maravilloso - Me corri en su cara y el se lo chupo todito. Despues me beso y mis fluidos todavia estaban en su labios y le mordisquitos a su labio inferior. Cambiamos de posicion, él se hecho y yo estaba encima de el. su sexo toco con el mio y gemimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Decidi jugar un ratito con él pase su miembro en medio de mi vagina y me movia adelante hacia atrás. Se estaba volviendo loco, lo veia en sus ojos.

-Ya no aguanto más, quiero hacere mia Bella - Y yo tampoco aguantaba más, asi que puse su miembro en mi entrada y descendi suavemente. Esto si que era la gloria, no se comparaba nada a los vibradores ni a mis masturbaciones. Comence a subir y a bajar de el lentamente, para despues ir mas rapido.  
- uhhh! Sí, justo asi Bella. hmmmm siii, que bien te mueves cariño - Me dijo Edward mientras me chupaba y me subcionaba los pechos.  
- Ohhh que rico... que ricoooo...ummmm siii...que rico- Edward si que sabia complacerme.

Volvimos a cambia de posicion y ahora era él que se movia.  
- Ahhhh...si Edward, martillea mi coño, mierda siiiii...ohhhh...- Joder Edward es muy bueno en esto. - dame duro cariño, más duro. Ahhhh...que polla - Wow y la verdad es que si me daba cada vez mas duro y me encantaba. - Eso es! Ohhh... que rico Edward -

- Me vengo Bella, ya no aguanto-  
- Yo tambien me vengo Edward, correte dentro de mi, quiero sentirte...  
- EDWARD/BELLA - Gritamos los dos unisonidos.

Caimos en la cama despues del climax, pero aun queria experimentar algo más, algo que nunca he hecho...

-Edward quiero que me hagas por detras- Le dije sexymente en su oido. El me miro y sus ojos brillaron.  
- ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo? - Me pregunto mientras fue a traer vaselina para mi culito.

-Nunca he estado tan segura de nada en toda mi vida. Siempre crei que la mujer solo podia ser desvirginada una vez, y estaba equivocada...- Seguia buscando la vaselina por la habitacion mientras yo observava su hermoso trasero - Leyendo una revista me entere de que las mujeres no solo tenemos un sitio para ser penetradas, sino tres. Te he entregado dos, ahora quiero el tercero - Por fin Edward encontro la vaselina y me puso de cuatro patas

- Esta bien, pero por favor, si quieres parar o te hago daño, dimelo y la sacare- Me dijo mirandome a los ojos y yo asenti - Despues senti algo frio en mi culito y uno de sus dedos estaba entrando.  
- Aaahhh...siento tus dedos …. y me gusta ….ummmm...que rico se siente - Nunca pense que se sentiria asi.  
- Y eso que solo te he metido los dedos, imaginate cuando te meta mi polla, vas a estallar de placer - Me dijo en mi oido, y tenia razon.

Senti su polla en la entrada de mi culito y poco a poco comenzo a adentrarse. Mierda si que me dolia pero no queria decirselo, porque el dolor pasaría.

-Aaaaahhhhh Ay...ahhh... por favor no pares cariño aahhhh - Edward comenzo a moverse mas rapido y más, senti que iba a estallar en ese momento de placer. - Oooohhh...siento que me partes en dos cariño...no pares, sigue, quiero que me llenes mi culito, quiero sentir tu leche tibia en mi otra ves... aaaahhhhhh...hmmmmm...si, joder...veo las estrellas, que placer. ¡Ah! ¡Ah!¡ummmm! ¡ah! - No sabia que mierda me estaba pasando, pero ese placer es unico, ya esta alcanzando el climax.

-Me vengo Bella, ya no aguanto- Dijo  
- Yo tambien me vengo Edward, correte dentro de mi, quiero sentirte en mi culito...  
- Aaaaahhhhh - Gritamos los dos unisonidos.  
- Tenemos que repetirlo muchas veces mas - Le dije besandolo con pasion.  
- Tenlo por seguro - Me aseguro.

Caimos exausto despues de 4 horas de sexo y en sus brazos dormi tranquilamente.

* * *

**Se**** los**** prometí,****aquí les**** traigo**** otro**** fic**** ¿Que**** tal**** les**pareció?  
Gracias** por**** leer**** mis**** historia**** :)  
****Subiré nuevas**** historias**** la**** semana**** que**** viene**** )**  
Pueden** agregarme**** al**** facebook**** con**** el**** nombres**** de**** Caramelo**** Cullen**** (****recién me**** cree**** una**** cuenta**)


End file.
